One Love
by Monkey.D.Teresa
Summary: Eres perfecto, como hablas, tus gestos, todo de ti. Por eso no puedo sergir negando que te amo. POV Nami


One Love

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Aquí os traigo un One-shoot (de LuNa por supuesto)**

**Se me ocurrió así de repente, y no podía aguantar si no lo escribía, sentía que mi cerebro daba vueltas y vueltas de escribirlo o no. Por el simple hecho de que ya tengo Gommenasai… Luffy y tengo examenes, pero quite un poco de mi tiempo para escribir, y aquí salió esto: One Love.**

**One Piece no es mío (algun día puede ser, aun que se que no) es de Eiichiro Oda-sama**

**La historia se encuentra dos años despúes.**

**Es un POV Nami **

Sé que eres sumamente perfecto, así por definirlo.

— **Oi, Nami —**

Aun que tal vez algo pesado.

— **Nami ¿estás despierta? —**

¿ Para que me habré quedado esta noche leyendo el nuevo libro de geografía regalado por Robin?

— **Nami — **Pusiste tu suave mano en mi hombro y empezaste a moverme para ver si me despertaba, aun que yo ya lo estaba

— **Luffy —** Hice como si no supiera que estabas aquí desde hace media hora — **¿Qué haces aquí?—** Me froté el ojo.

— **Sanji me dijo que te avisará que ya esta el desayuno, desde hace media hora que te estoy intentando despertar — **Sonreíste, cosa que no había cambiado de ti.

Pero, un momento, media hora ¿intentando despertarme? ¡Ja! ¡mentira!

— **¡Eso es mentirá!—**

— **¿Qué?— **

— **Es imposible — **y en cierto modo lo era — **¡Yo llevó media hora despierta y no me estabas intentando despertar!—**

— **¿Me has engañado?— **Note tu enfado

— **Bueno, yo …— **No sabía que decirte ¿mentirte sería la mejor solución?

— **¿Por qué no dejamos esto para después? —**

No me lo permitiste, me agarraste de las muñecas y me pusiste contra la pared, fue hay donde note cuanto habías cambiado, y eso que me pasaba horas observándote. ¿ y no note eso?

— **Creo, que ya hemos dejado demasiadas cosas para después ¿ no crees?—**

— **Si bueno yo****— **empecé a dudar, sensaciones se juntaban, la palabras se me mezclaban y no daba dicho nada — **Yo… — **lo sé soy tonta, no puedo decirte nada de nada, pero para mí es normal, eres tan atractivo, que cualquier mujer que no te conociera de nada, solo verte ya se quedaría paralizada, y yo, podiendo tener más de eso, que solo verte, no soy capaz ni de decir ¡me gustas!

¡quiero estar con tigo para siempre! Aun que se que la vida no es siempre en color de rosa, y sé que tampoco no te puedo dar las cosas a bandeja de plata, pero simplemente sabiendo que tú sientes lo mismo, es una tontería no decírtelo.

— **Nami, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ya hemos dejado muchas cosas para después —**

— **¿Cómo qué?— **

— **Bueno yo te lo diría, pero tú siempre te escapas — **te fuiste acercando más a mi, note tus intenciones y me aparte.

— **¡No Luffy! —**

— **¿Por qué?—**

— **No quiero que cambié las cosas entre nosotros … — **soy sumamente idiota — **No quiero perder tú amistad, por culpa de la tontería que es el amor — **suspiré — **No quiero dejar de ser tu nakama por eso —**

— **Yo tampoco, pero, no puedo evitarlo, ya sabes como es esto —**

— **Lo sé — **Bajé la cabeza — **Sé como es esto —**

Me sujetaste el mentón — **Oi mírame — **lo dijiste con una voz dulce, suve y calida — **Ambos lo pasamos mal por esto, pero no soy yo, eres tú —**

— **Lo sé, se que soy una estúpida y una tonta, por no aceptarlo, pero… —**

— **No eres una estúpida y una tonta, eres Nami, la chica que yo… — **Te puse el dedo índice para que te callaras

— **No lo hagas … — **Me quitaste el dedo de donde lo tenía puesto, te acercaste y acabaste besándome, lo tenía que reconocer, lo hacías bien, ese modo tan sumamente perfecto que tienes para atraer a las chicas, que todos te aprecien, que yo te quiera como lo hago, lo haces perfecto, y no voy hablar de cómo besas … — **Luffy eso ha sido … — **Situaste tu dedo índice en mis labios, como si nos hubiéramos cambiado los papeles.

— **No digas nada, Nami — **Sonreiste — **Parece que te gusto —**

Noté como fluía la sangre por mis mejillas cogiendo un color rosado

— **¿Tienes fiebre? Shishishi —**

Cogí el truco de la broma y te acompañe

— **Acaso ¿te gusta que tenga fiebre? —**

Te pusiste serio — **No — **Fue simple la respuesta

— **Luffy —**

— **¿Qué? —**

— **Besamé —**

Sonreiste, lo sé, no te podías negar a esa oferta, y lo hiciste, me besaste como tú sabías, marcaste mis labios como tuyos, y continuaste besandome.

— **Te quiero — **te dije, como si no lo supieras.

— **Yo, solamente no es eso, yo te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días como pirata con tigo, sé que sin ti no podría ser nada, y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo —**

— **Un amor —**

— **¿Qué ?—**

Sonreí, eso solo yo lo sabía, un amor, el único amor que tuve y que tendré, sé que tú solo eres un amor, pero eres un amor distinto, un amor que durará. Ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora no sería la mujer más feliz sobre la paz de la tierra.

— **¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar? —**

No hubo palabras, solo gesto, me cogiste de la mano y salimos juntos a cubierta, riendonos, un amor. Luffy tú eres un amor.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Haber necesito vuestra opinión, estabha pensado mientras escribía que pueda hacer un historia de One-shoot , mediante a esta, no sé si me entendereís, alguna duda decírmela, porfavor. Y si no es mucha molestía que sea por PM así no tengo que estar contestar todo (es que soy muy vaga xD) **

**Reviwens **

**Sayonara ~ **


End file.
